The One With The Nibble
by mikethewriter
Summary: ~~~~~~[Chapter 2 up!]~~~~~~~.Rachel and Joey are alone in Monica's apartment.What will they do?*please R/R!*
1. The Peanut Butter

****

Friends

__

The one with the nibble

By mikethewriter

"Hey Joey!"

Rachel was watching TV in Monica's appartment.

Joey just walked in.

"Wow.What are you watching?Hey,It's just like the free porn channel"

"Joey,there are two african monkeys doing it in some zooloo parc"

"Cool"

He walked over to the kitchen and wanted to eat.

"Joey?

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to eat,something to…nibble"

"Something to nibble?"

"Yeah.Like the monkeys are having sex,I want to have something I can nibble on"

"Oh,I see"Rachel said.

"Ah,I got it!Eureka!"Joey said and plumped down on the couch.

Joey had grabbed a large pot of peanut butter.

While Joey was eating,Rachel had gotten more annoyed with him making noises while eating.

"Joey,could you please stop making sounds while eating.GOD!"

"Oh,If this annoys you…Does this annoy you?

"YES!"

"Oh,geez,I'll just eat this from across the street"

__

Some minutes later…..

"Oh,Rachel!"Joey yelled from across the street with a teasing undertone.

Rachel got up and walked towards the balcony and saw Joey standing.

"Joey.Come back inside.It's freezing out here"Rachel yelled.

"Say pretty please"Joey asked.

"Forget it.Stay there"

She walked back into the room and sat down on the couch.

__

Two hours later….

Rachel fell asleep on the couch and there were three knocks on the door.

She woke up after the fourth time,she got up and walked towards the door to open it.

"Who is it?"

"hkjioeiee"

"Who?"

"hkjioeiEE!!!!"

She looked through the peekhole and saw someone standing there.

She unlocked the door and then opened it.

"Joey?"

She saw Joey standing in front of her.

Joey grabbed Rachel's face and kissed her.

"Oh,you're so warm"Joey said and he walked into the room.

"Joey,you kissed me"

"Yeah,you know you're not a great kisser.I'll tell you that."

"That's because I didn't kiss you back"

"Oh,okay,that explains it.Do you want to try?"Joey asked.

Rachel watched Joey with a confused expression on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Peanut Kiss

****

Friends

__

The one with the nibble

Chapter 2:The Peanut Kiss

By mikethewriter

"Okay"

Rachel agreed on the kiss.

"Come on,Joey.Kiss me"

"No,Rach.Don't be silly.I won't kiss you"

Rachel grabbed Joey by his sleeve and now they were standing in front of eachother.

Their hearts were beating as one.They came closer.Their faces.Their lips.The touch.

The kiss.

It was sweet.Rachel touched Joey's face and kept kissing him.

Then she stopped.She faced Joey again.

"Joey,can you do something for me?"Rachel asked.

"Sure,anything"

"Can you brush your teeth?"

"Oh,yeah.Sure thing,babe"

Joey gave Rachel one final kiss and went in the bathroom.

"So,ehm,I can use Chandler's toothbrush,right?"

"No,Jo,go over to your place and use your own."

"Oh,ofcourse.Back in a sec."

Joey left.Rachel went over to Monica's bedroom and looked in Monica's dresser and was

looking for something to wear,specially for Joey.

She found a black nightgown and changed into it.

Joey wasn't back yet,so she waited on the couch.

__

Half an hour later…….

"No,Mon.Everything is fine here.Okay,hon.Say hi to Chandler for me,alright?"

Rachel got a call from Monica.She and Chandler were on vacation and asked

Rachel to look after the place.

Joey didn't come back from his toothadventure.So,Rachel decided to take a look.

She opened Monica's door,and looked into the hallway to see if anyone would've come by.

No one.So,she walked over to Joey's place.She knocked.Nothing.

She opened the door.

"Joey?"

She looked in the bedrooms.Nothing.She walked over to the bathroom and saw Joey lying on the floor.

He was unconscious.She sat down beside Joey.

"Jo?"

"Hey,Rach"Joey came to.

"Are you alright,honey?"She asked.

"I threw up.Too much peanutbutter,I guess"

"Oh,sweetie.Come on.I'll put you to bed"

She dragged him towards his bed.

"We'll talk in the morning.Okay?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the end of chapter two.I want to thank you for the feedback.Which is always very helpfull.

Please continue to do that.Please,PRETTY please?

Hope you liked the story.

Thanks for reading,

Mikethewriter


End file.
